House Lucifer
House Lucifer (ハウス・ルシファー Hausu Rushifā) is one of the oldest and most powerful Noble Houses in the Underworld and the current Royal Family. It's current head is Azazel Lucifer, the current Satan ( Satan lit. Demon God). Overview Members of House Lucifer have been typically distinguished by their silver or grey hair, red eyes and immensely powerful demonic aura. They, like other noble's, have a low opinion of lesser-ranked demon's and humans, however most members are unconcerned with the affairs of said lesser beings, not even indulging in acts like slavery. They have a strong affinity for fire and are extremely resistant to heat, though not completely immune. They are feared most prudently due to their Destruction Magic. In order to keep the family "pure", they practiced inbreeding until Azazel outlawed incest, partly because their was supposedly evidence suggesting that generations of inbreeding resulted in a less than favourable neurological disease but also because of the negative reaction of other noble houses. In the past House Lucifer had a reputation for being extremely brutal, ruthless and bloodthirsty, this (along with the incest and status as monarchs) put them in a precarious position and they are currently working to replenish their image in the eyes of their subjects. Polyamorous marriage was also quite common, though it is still fairly common in the Underworld amongst nobles, just not currently in House Lucifer. History One of the oldest families in history, House Lucifer has existed since before the founding of the Grigori. Durante Lucifer, infamously known as Dante the Inferno, was the founder of House Lucifer and perhaps the most famous demon of all time. Aemon Lucifer, known as Aemon the Conqueror, established the building blocks for what would come to be known as the Grigori when he conquered and united, positing House Lucifer at the top of all other noble houses, abolishing the an implementing an absolute monarchy, bestowing himself with the title of "Satan". At least fifty years before the current timeline, Azazel Lucifer one of Durante's descendants assumed the throne after his father, Bael Lucifer, died from injuries sustained during the Great Civil War, druing which several Great Houses attempted to seize the throne for themselves. Instead of following the traditional approach of marrying within the family, Azazel would go on to marry Silene Leviathan, of House Leviathan, forging a concrete alliance between two of the most powerful noble families in Hell. However this tradition of inbreeding did not die with Bael as Azazel and his older sister, Sariel, are revealed to have a longstanding but secret incestuous relationship and it is possible that any one of the current five children of House Lucifer are the product of this relationship. Power & Influence As the current and founding royal family, House Lucifer has the most power out of all of the current Great Houses. The fact that they have retained the throne for hundreds of years without fail despite numerous civil wars and attempts to usurp their power is evidence that house Lucifer is truly filled with monsters. Not only do House Lucifer have vast armies at their disposal but they are also known widely for producing some of the most powerful Demon's of all time. Azazel and Silene's eldest child, Dracule, is revered as one of the five strongest demon's in the Underworld and Azazel's younger brother, Seraphim is one of the three strongest. Members Profile Appearance Personality History Magic & Abilities Trivia *The element that House Lucifer is associated with is fire. *House Lucifer waging war to assume total power references Lucifer (another name for ), a fallen angel who fell out of God's favour by waging a from .